A alomost true lovestory
by Alili
Summary: A alomost true (love)story...


_A almost true (love) story_

"C'mon and talk to him" Janice said to Amy. She shook her head and stood in the middle of an empty corridor like a little child who doesn't want to do the things someone told her. "Don't be so stubborn, Amy" Said Janice. She went on talking: "Now go! This is your last chance! In 10 Minutes the last hour this year begins!" "No… I cannot…" Amy gave back. With this words, a cute boy came upstairs and walked into the corridor, the two girls were standing. Amy and her best friend stood looking at each other. "It's Evan…" whispered Amy and her eyes gave him a dreamy look. Evan walked on by and gave Amy a little glimpse.

_I'm like the wind, drifted by the birds. They fly high up in the sky and catch me as I fall…_

These lines went through her head. She wrote it for Evan a long time ago.

_I'm in love with you but can't you see it boy? When the whispers leave and the rain stops falling, you know that destiny's brought you to me. I won't break your shield, just fly high into the sky._

"Hey Amy! Amy!!!" Janice shouted at her. "W-what?" Amy stuttered. "He walked on by, you see?" Janice was a little disappointed that her friend wouldn't just go to him.

_When you pass me by I can't feel the wind anymore. I only feel your warmth that'll keep me warm through stormy times. _

The school bell brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and stared at the floor like a wild horse. Evan was talking with one of his friends in the doorway of his room. "Hey you!" Janice cried. "No!" shouted Amy fast and… run away… Evan was some kind of perplex and his eyes were looking like he would say: "What's up in here?"

"I'm sorry" muttered Janice and ran after Amy.

"What's wrong?" asked Janice when she found her sitting on the floor against the wall. "Nothing. It's nothing" Amy said abruptly. She stood up and put her hands into her pockets of her dark blue skirt and went to the classroom. Janice followed her and said: "Maybe we can go out now. I'll say, I feel sick. Maybe we can get outta here for some time…" "Yes, that would be the best" Amy said. A classmate of Amy passed them by. "Hey Lauri! Can you tell Ms Kniga we need some fresh air. I almost collapsed and I have to go outside" Janice cried to her. "Okay, I will" she answered. The two girls went outside and sat down at the pond. "Why'd ya run away? Don't let this boy wait any longer!" Janice tried to built Amy up a little. "I dunno… Maybe I'm just scared of what he will tell me… maybe he doesn't want me… Maybe he hates me…" Amy was almost in tears. "Hey, don't be so sad. If you always look sad, no one will ever smile at you. But if you put a smile on your lovely face, then there will be someone who will smile back. Remember these lines" Janice said. "I will. I promise" said Amy and tried to put a smile on her face.

_If you smile, then you will see that the world's not just so cruel as it seems. And I won't take back the hand you can reach, because I'm in love with you boy._

"And girl, you're so pretty and you're a beautiful person in every way! Give me one reason why Evan wouldn't like you!" That remark went home! "You're so sweet" Amy was still near to cry. Janice patted her shoulder. They sat at the pond at least the last hour before the summer holiday would start. The bell rang again. "If you don't make it now, you won't ever do it again, this I promise you" Janice said forcefully. "You're almost in grade 10 and no boy ever had the chance to kiss you! There must be something wrong…" Janice said. But when Amy tried to get up, her nerves shattered. Someone tapped her on the shoulder! "Hey Amy." That someone said. No, it wasn't someone…

It was Evan! "Hi Evan" Amy stuttered. Evan continued: "I just wanted to say: Have a nice holiday…" "Thanks, I wish the same to you." Amy answered. Evan looked down and closed his eyes. After a deep breath he wanted to… But Amy got in first and her mouth came close to his. They kissed very softly. Amy found her face in Evan's hands and she touched his neck gently. Janice grinned like she would never ever stop grinning.

_And when you hold me in your arms, then the world will stop turning and the time will _

_just be there for us. There would be nothing than this kiss that remains for eternity!_

"There's just this kiss that remains for eternity" Amy whispered in Evan's ear.


End file.
